This disclosure relates to a table game playable by two or more players who compete to first assemble predesigned segments of a common building structure by utilizing geometrically-shaped building blocks in a sequence determined by chance. It combines the creativity of a building construction game with chance aspects of board games where playing pieces are randomly moved about a path provided with instruction legends. The game requires a balance between chance and skill. While chance is used for regulating the opportunities of a player to construct an assigned building segment, skill is required to selectively place the building blocks in the predetermined order required to accomplish successful stacking of the blocks in a symmetrical pattern across a stationary playing apparatus. The building structure is adequately simple to be assembled by any player without difficulty, and yet presents enough complexity to make the construction process challenging and interesting.
The preferred embodiment of the invention incorporates aspects of Mayan history. The building structure is in the form of a pyramidal temple, including sets of stairs leading to an altar at their summit. Instructional legends, playing pieces, and game currency can be used to carry out the Mayan theme.